digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Mighty Squadron 03
Digimon Mighty Squadron 03 (デジモンマイティ艦隊03 Digimon Mighty Sentai 03 in Japan) is a fanfictional season of Digimon & sequel to Digimon Mighty Squadron & Digimon Mighty Squadron 02. It's based on the third & final season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Sypnosis Lilithmon's brother, SkullSatamon, comes to The Moon with strange eggs. He takes on the DigiDestined to impress his older sister, & decimates their Thunder Digimon. Seraphimon sends them to the Desert of Despair where they find Shurimon who, after some reluctance at first, grants them Ninja Powers as well as new Ninja Digimon. The DigiDestined continued their fight against Lilithmon & Tactimon until Mia, an Australian gymnast/ex-diver comes to Tokyo under Lilithmon & Tactimon's spell. Maggie is captured by MadLeomon but is eventually rescued by Alex & the DigiDestined also gain the Shogun Digimon. Mia later breaks free of Lilithmon's spell & tells the DigiDestined everything. Maggie passes her powers to Mia but then comes Lilithmon & SkullSatamon's father, Barbamon, who wants to gain the power of the Zeo Crystal. The DigiDestined thwarted that plan & one involving a singing Digimon but Barbamon's third plan basically stripped them of their powers, reversing the Earth's time back a few years & turning the DigiDestined into little kids. Although Nicky escapes the spell, the other DigiDestined then search for the Zeo Crystal while water-based Digimon from Aqua World in the Digital Wold defend the Earth. They beat back Lilithmon & Tactimon's forces & the Zeo Crystal is reassembled, but while this has been happening, SkullSatamon & MadLeomon have been infiltrating the Command Center & destroy it successfully. The DigiDestined end up finding the Zeo Crystal in the Command Center's remains. Characters DigiDestined Villains *'Tactimon' *'Lilithmon' *'SkullSatamon': Unwelcome by Tactimon on the Moon Palace, SkullSatamon dropped in unannounced to pay a visit to his sister Lilithmon. A bumbling idiot who couldn't get anything right since he destroyed the Thunder Digimon & the DigiDestined's powers, SkullSatamon is a constant annoyance to his brother-in-law Tactimon, especially by calling him Tac. He brought to Tactimon & Lilithmon some Karatenmon & a Digimon named Myotismon as a wedding present. He is the show's version of Rito Revolto. *'MadLeomon' *'Wisemon' *'Grumblemon' & Etemon *'Barbamon': One of the Digital World's great evils. He paid a visit to his daughter Lilithmon, & brought with him a special food which would enhance the Karatenmons' powers. He also created an energy draining Digimon who absorbed Shurimon's energy & nearly defeated the DigiDestined. Barbamon also gained possession of the Zeo Crystal, which he lost to the DigiDestined when they raided the location where their Digimon were being kept after the evil Digimon tormented them. He is the show's version of Master Vile. *'Karatenmon': Crow-like humanoid Digimon sent down to Earth by Tactimon & Lillithmon to battle the DigiDestined. Karatenmons can fly long distances, & they are very strong & stubborn. When Barbamon came to the Moon, he brought a special food with him which was fed to the Karatenmons to enhance their strength & durability. Only with the metallic armor could these improved Karatenmon be defeated. They're the show's version of the Tenga Warriors. *'Dragomon': The Aqua Warriors' arch enemy. Tactimon summoned him to Earth to help him defeat the Aqua Warriors by draining the Earth's water supply with his power of evaporation. He is the show's version of Hydro Hog. *'Minions' Other Characters *'Seraphimon' *'Kokuwamon' *'Shurimon': Hot headed & impulsive, Shurimon loves nothing more than a good fight. He is the guardian of the Temple of Power, the source of the Ninja Powers. When the DigiDestined came to him in their time of need, he was reluctant at first, but eventually gave them the Power of the Ninja & the Ninja Digimon. He is the show's version of Ninjor. *'UltimateBrachiomon': UltimateBrachiomon returns in this season to re-assist the DigiDestined. *'Guyver': A super-bionic hero from an alternate dimension. It is revealed that his armor is made from the same substance that Kokuwamon is made of. When Kokuwamon found out that the dimension was under attack by CRONOS & the Zoanids, the DigiDestined travelled there & helped the Guyver battle CRONOS's forces. *'Aqua Warriors': A group of water-based Digimon from Aqua World in the Digital World. They replaced the DigiDestined (who are now little kids) when they were looking for the Zeo Crystal. They're the show's version of the Aquatian Rangers. **'Ranamon': The leader of the Aqua Warriors & the show's version of Delphine. **'Splashmon': Second-in-command of the Aqua Warriors & the show's version of Aurico. **'Neptunmon': The show's version of Cestro. **'Divermon': The show's version of Tideus. **'Depthmon': The show's version of Corcus. *'Brick & Stick' *'Hojo' Episodes Category:Fan fiction